Tdi Parody: What to do during an exam and other
by Tybee10
Summary: T only because im paranoid. Now up Fruit basket parody sorry will get better at writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't updated my writing in awhile we'll be taking midterms, but speaking of midterms I just had to do this tdi/tda parody on when you are taking an exam. Thank you so much ****TrueJackVP408**** because I found this on her profile so lets give her a round of applause. Oh btw she has great stories so check them out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the total drama series or its characters. **

**Warning: this is meant for entertainment don't actually do this unless you want to fail your exam. **

Things to do when you have an exam…

1. Lindsay walked into the classroom and noticed a folder written in bold print **Exam**. She gasped and ran out screaming_ "Taylor! Taylor, I've got the secret documents."_

2. Lindsay was looking confused at her exam "_Hmmm… wrote the Declaration of Independence again? Lets see A. is George Washington B. Is Thomas Jefferson and C. is Robert Kennedy. I think it's C." _The teacher was getting annoyed "_Lindsay shut up and stop reading the questions out loud." _Lindsay gasped and yelled out "_I'm SOO sure that you can hear me thinking."_

3. Cody was sitting in the exam room with a bunch of people with stressed out, confused, or know it all faces on while he was doing something more sufficient and controversial… he had his tongue sticked out on the side while playing Game Boy with the sound all the way up.

4. Justin looked at his math test disgusted "_Um sorry, but I refuse to take this test because it could cause conflict with my beauty and modeling career… math is for ugly people." _

5. Izzy ran into the exam room looking frantic and frenzied _"Sorry, but they have found me I must leave this country and change my name."_ You can see a helicopter outside from the window and a light that shined in to the room. _"Izzy we know you are in there." _Izzy punched her fist up in the air and shouted _"You'll never take me alive" _as she dashed out of the room.

6. 15 min. into the exam Geoff stand on his desk and shouted _"Merry Christmas dudes"_ as he ripped his exam into confetti. Than he realized what he did sat back down and asked "_Uh.. Mrs. Teacher person… can I have another test?" _

7. Harold walked into the exam room with pajamas and teddy bear slippers on. Everyone started laughing "_This isn't a dream is it?"_

8. Tyler kept on coughing and sneezing "_Sorry teacher I think I'm sick" "Um maybe you should take the exam another day." _

9. Duncan was throwing things like crumpled papers at the teachers head. The teacher snapped their head around annoyed. Duncan passes the crumpled paper to Harold. _"Harold stop being so annoying and throwing stuff some of us are trying to take a test." "What?! It wasn't me and trying? You never try. Gosh idiots." _

10. The instructor passes out the exam. Owen's stomach grumbled. **Hmm I wonder… **he thought. He stuffed the exam in his mouth and started eating it

11. "_Hmm.."_ Lindsay picked up all her things and moved to another seat…again this has been happening at least every 5 minutes. The teacher questioned her. "_I'm trying to get a seat with the best window view since I'm the prettiest." _

12. Noah walks up with his exam in his hand 30 min. into it. "_Noah you can't ask questions during the exam." _Noah rolled his eyes _" Why would I need to ask questions I'm already done it was so easy a monkey could take it." _He walks out. _"Hey Noah you got out already how was the exam." "It was so easy it was almost sad."_

13. 20 minutes into the exam… Heather slammed the papers violently on the desk "_This is so stupid you can not make me take this" _She walked out of the room with a triumphant look on her face

14. Outside the classroom there was a protest lead by Bridgette, with her yelling into megaphone things like "_Homework and exams kills trees." _With some people circling around her with petition and picket fence signs.

15. Geoff looked kind of loopy and out of it in the middle of the test he was in a fettle position crying for his mom

16. Good tip: suck up to the teacher b4 exams Heather skipped into the exam room "_Hey Chris you look cute today very sharp." "Thank you Heather, I know. For that you get a point extra credit."_

17. A random person came into the exam room with a black cloak on putting a white mask on every 5 minutes saying "_I'm here the phantom of the opera." _Eventually they got kicked out… who was this person? I have no clue

18. So people's exams when they had no clue what the answer was, but they wanted to make it sound like they did or they were smart:

63.3(4x)5

x= pi

**Explain photosynthesis:**

It's the history of photography and what the equation is for getting a perfect snap shot.-_Justin_

Photosynthesis can relate to people because we all need sunlight to live and we as heterotrophs can get food from it like sugar which we all like.- _various people who couldn't figure out the answer like Katie and Sadie, Cody, ect. _

2.3= Boom! Boom!-_explosivo_

19. "_Hey dudes"_ shouted Geoff standing on the desk once again "_Since were all probably stressed out about the exam lets do the wave. Woo hoo!" _

20. Beth brought in a small tiki decoration like thing and put it on her desk praying to it once and awhile

21. Eva was in a bad mood today+exam= destroyed room; desks and chairs destroyed and thrown and papers really anything she could get her hands on

22. "_Ugh" _moaned Kaite. "_What's wrong Katie"_ asked Sadie _"I don't feel good" "No way neither do I." "Eeeek isn't it so cool how we both feel the same way were totally bfffl's" "Eeeek like totally!" _They threw up in there exam booklets "_Ew okay that was gross" "Hey, but isn't that funny how we both threw up at the same time" "Oh my gosh totally" _They handed in there tests and walked out of the room squealing. 

23. Owen had learned his lesson… never go anywhere without a snack especially an exam because the teacher won't like it if you eat there exam apparently. So he brought 6 packages of rice cakes. He stuffed two into his mouth, chewed, and coughed repeatedly sometimes.

24. 5 minutes into the exam Lindsay blurted out "_I don't get Any of this I've been to like every lecture and wears the other guy isn't he usually taller… what's his name like Chip or something?"_

25. _Sometimes teachers need help understanding words…_

**Explain the three parts to the Declaration of Independence: **

_Erg geh tyeh. Ni qo hen Declartaion Thomas balh ghoahj nvinpavn. Dian ying. Vani. Aghjo gjajg. Finally I conclude that ecnednepednI. Ghpan a. hioanh;aklgjkqbujhgbiuq. BIGBI igb- Izzy_

26. Duncan turned in his exam with the answers in black marker blacked out.

27. Lindsay kept clapping rapidly every couple of minutes. "_Lindsay what are you doing it's very distracting." "__the light bulb that goes on above my head when I get an idea is hooked up to a clapper. Duh!"_ Noah rolled his eyes "Apparently that light bulb burned out awhile ago."

28. Okay I made this one up:_** When you want a good grade you can always threaten or bribe.**__ "If I don't get a good grade on this I'm calling my lawyers"_ Courtney said pulling out her PDA.

29. When the exams began Trent started humming the jeopardy song…eventually he got kicked out. While he left he started humming "I wanna be famous."

30. Before the exam… Trent kept counting to nine repeatedly

31. The instructor passes out the exams. Duncan lazily raises his hand. The teacher sighs "_Yes Duncan?" "What's the answer for the first question?" "I can't tell you that you have to find out on your own you should've been studying." "What? You're trying to say that you don't know the question? You probably just copied this exam from one of those booklet things." "Ugh" _The teacher slaps there forehead. "_Offcourse I know the answer I didn't photocopy it I made it! I can't give you the answer besides you should know this if you studied it should be common sense!" "Oh, so that's what the pamphlet by Thomas Paine was called thanks teach." _The teacher realized they gave away the answer and covered there mouth. Everyone started filling out that answer.

32. Katie was in the middle of taking her test when her friend Sadie came in the room and tagged her hand. Sadie sat in her seat and resumed taking the test for her. Chef was filling in for the teacher today. "_What the heck is going on maggot!" "It's called tag team testing" _said Sadie. Katie squealed "_I hear all the celebrites are doing it." _Sadie shook her head. "_Katie celebrities are homeschooled." "Nah uh, not Dakota Fanning." _They continued with this dispute

33. Duncan brought cheat sheets to class except it wasn't for this class he stapled it on the board and then the teacher kicked him out for him to take the test in the dean's office. One thing though was that the teacher forgot to take the notes of the board. _Lindsay- the area= Bunker Hill _

34. Duncan takes the test from Harold "_Hey! You're not going to cheat off of me!" _Duncan held him back "_Okay people lets double check the answers number one is D. number to is B. number three is A…"_

35. D.J. was in slightly in tears "_Um DJ you okay?"_ asked the teacher. _"Yeah it's just that question 20. moved me deeply."_ Question: If a bunny if having a party and he wants to have at least five carrots for each bunny and 26 bunnies are coming how many carrots will he need to buy?

36. 30 minutes into the exam Ezekiel jumped up on the desk shouting "_What? I'm on my way." _He instantaneously spin around and had a super man outfit on stricking a pose as he left

37. When the exam was over about half of the people filled out the scantron in black pen

38. Duncan released a giant cockroach on Courtney's desk. She screamed and jumped into Duncan's arms Duncan raised an eye brow and had on his signature smirk

39. Name: _yzzi_

What is the process where plants capture sunlight to make food?

_Sisehtnysotohp_

40. Cody brought a pencil with a sharp point it kept breaking and he kept on having to sharpen it every 5 minutes. "_Dang it not again"_

41. Owen's stomach started growling. People started to stare. Owen laughed nervously. "_Guys stop making weird noises." _

42. Tyler though he would fail the test. He came in dressed as Chris. "_You look great today Tyler not as great as muy offcourse, but point extra credit."_

43. Duncan walked into the room annoyed and furious wearing a hot pink dress. He grumbled "_Stupid Dare!"_

44. "_here you might need this"_ Gwen said give the teacher an invisible ink pen with the light on so you could see the answers. When the teacher questioned her she simply said "_I refuse to be predictable." _

45. Three catering carts came in the room. Owen licked his lips and rubbed his hand together. "_Finally I'm starving!" _"_Owen what's going on!" "I ordered catering… Oh sorry where's my manners want some do you like orange duck?" _

**There you go folks… idk if I should make this into a series or not. I was thinking maybe like doing the check it out girls or things to do in an elevator, but I can't find that list. Maybe I'll make it up idk. **


	2. Nemo spoof

**Okay I think this will become a series of random sorts. If anybody wants to make a request or sees another list you can send it in if you want. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the total drama series or its character or anything else mentioned or had a skit based off of like Finding Nemo**

They were doing one of Chris' stupid challenges again at the broken down summer camp. It was like a triathlon/boat & swim meet race/ scavenger hunt thing. Nobody really understood it, but they never understand any of Chris' challenges. Noah seemed like he was about ready to feed himself to the sharks 1) the boat broke down 2) they were in the middle of no where & 3) he was stuck with the crazy psycho Izzy as his partner. Izzy kept rambling on and on about members of her family and similar times they had to this. "_Oh my Uncle Flap Jack he was a sailor and he went out on his boat on a dark stormy night and.."_ She was cut of by Noah "_Will you please shut up so I can think of a plan to get back to the crummy old Island and don't have to listening to you rambling while my I.Q. level drops!" _"_Aw"_ she said poking him "_Somebody's a little grumpy. Do you know what you have to do Noah?" _Noah palmed his face "_No Izzy I don't want to know what I have to do." "Oh just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming swimming swimming. Oh what do you do?" "Izzy shut up" "You swim swim swim" _She started singing opera like "_Oh when you want to swim you put your fins together &" "Izzy shut up with that song now it's in my head." "Sorry." _

A couple hours later…. A jelly fish was swimming by. "_Aw look at that squishy! I'm gonna name it squishy and it's gonna be mine. Isn't that right squishy?" _She touched it and it stung her "_Ow! Bad squishy bad squishy!" _ Noah slapped his head "_Izzy that's a jelly fish don't touch it why'd you put your hand directly over the stinger?!" "Oh cool it's like a tazzer kind of like shock therapy. I'm gonna do it again." _She continued shocking herself and laughing crazily.

**Yeah okay that was like a really short one, but I'm probably going to update more today anyway so bye for know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay yeah I didn't think I would continue with this I would say sorry, but I don't know if anybody is reading this. Anyway I saw a lot of people questioning why there isn't any total drama stories combined with fruit basket. (although I have found one made called zodiac made by HowlingWulf totally check it out) anyway I am a fan to both so I decided to write this even though its kind of lame but whatever ill try. **

"Hello there people of fan fiction!" replied an eager Izzy sitting on a big red chair from the princess pride episode with a big book her hands. Noah walked up to her and raised an eyebrow "Izzy, who are you talking to your imaginary friend?" "The readers off course silly Dr. Hippo has an operation in France to save the governors life" she said as if it was the most basic thing in the world. "Oh you mean the pathetic nerds with no life and way too much time on there hands?" "Noah" Izzy said in a low whisper "You're hurting there feelings." Noah rolls his eyes "So sorry I had no clue that they were so touchy." Izzy looks side to side like she's a little worried "Plus they have magic powers." Noah puts his hands up in a mocking defense "Oh no I'm so scared let me guess there going to throw me onto a deserted island with a bunch of crazies and morons made to do stupid and gross life threatening stunts for a reality show hosted by a sadistic ego obsessed host. Been there done that honey." "Okay, but the more you annoy them the more you will get shipped with your love dove Cody" she singsongs. Noah is really ticked of now (scary Noah lol) "I am not-" "Any who" Izzy interjects "On with the story." She flips through a bunch of pages. "Lets see princess Courtney stories, Bridgette the little mermaid, Knights of the mess hall, supernatural beings, DxC/Dxg wars, Trent's sob songs, 7 minutes in heaven at Geoff's house, slash pairings always a good time but lets do something different. Sorry Noah you and Cody another time" she laughs manically. "Aw what a shame maybe next time." Noah says resisting an eye roll. Izzy throws the book away and can hear groaning from a nearby intern "Opps, sorry" Izzy waves apologetically. Instead she grabs out a much smaller book called a manga. "Wow original let's go anime geek instead" retorts Noah.

The scene takes place early in the morning like 10ish in the woods. "Pretty day blah blah blah." Echoes Izzy's narrating voice. "Oh my gosh who said that!" shrieked Lindsay poking her head out of a pathetic excuse of a tent she created. It looked like it was run over by a truck. She was wearing some random navy blue Japanese school girl uniform and an expression of fear and worry came over her face. "Is it a ghost! Please don't hurt me" she says blocking her self with her backpack as defense. It was pink with a cute key chain of a purple kitty and had stupid stuff written all over it like Mrs. Bieber; so basically it wanted to make the writer gag. "Oh cool I've never been a ghost before fun! Well except this one time on Halloween and this other time at the park when-" "Irene is that you?" "No I'm a ghost oooh" Izzy said making ghost impressions. "Agh! A ghost!" Lindsay went back to screaming. "She just the narrator you ditz" Noah shouted "Stop screaming." "Noah my story back off." Lindsay lowered her backpack "We are in a story? Then can you write me into a five star hotel with a bunch of shops it gross sleeping on the ground. Blow up beads isn't as comfortable as they say they are." "Oh I don't know maybe because there is nowhere to plug them in genius." "No, no I got it I'm your conscience Lindsay you are making a horrible mistake" she says in an eerie voice. "I had a conscience I didn't know I had one of those I didn't even know I could hear myself think except for those times I mean to keep things in my head, but I say them out loud by accident. I can't believe that my sister's boyfriend is cheating on her with" gasp "Sorry Hailey." "Introduce yourself already!" "Oh right I'm Lindsay" looks to her hands for the answer "Um don't tell me it's the name of that car brand Toyota no that doesn't sound right. Oh right I'm starts with an H H-Honda that's it. My mom passed away recently and my family is renovating the house so I'm sleeping out here until there done. They told me it's not healthy to inhale wet paint so there going to come get me when there finished. Hopefully they have an Ikea and Pier One here there furniture before was seriously tacky. I wonder why they didn't just give me a credit card for a Holiday Inn. Oh no I'm going to be late for school! I think anyway I always get the big and the little hand mixed up. Bye conscience ttyl." She dashes of and comes across a little house "How cute! Aw look and these cute little paintings of animals this person laid out." "And what a cutey we have here? Want to come in?" asked the egotistical host we all know and love in some Japanese outfit thing. "My mom said not to talk to strangers. I have pepper spray!" An annoyed Chris sighed "Lindsay you've known me for three seasons come on how could you forget this face" he says smiling. "I wished I could echo Noah." "Shut up!" "OH yeah hi Kyle I didn't recognize you in that outfit." "Yeah trying out a new look you like?" "Um… those are really cute drawings there oh the zodiac right? Oh off course no cat though. Should have known" Lindsay said changing the subject. "Oh yeah just making them in the spare time. The cat huh? Oh you're referring to that old story." "Yeah my mom use to tell me it all the time. The animals raced to the banquet all except the cat who was fooled by the rat that it was the next day or something right? So sad. I wish my zodiac animal was the cat." "Oh and what is your zodiac animal?" He said wiggling his eyebrows How did he manage to make that question sound perverted? Because he's Chris of course "Oh the dog ruff ruff." "The dog huh same here I knew I liked you anway… " Before he could finish his sentence binder hit him on the head hard. "So sorry Lindsay if he was being an annoying pervert" responded the school's dream boat Prince Trent. Only all the girl's were at least half in love with him...and possibly some guys too. "Oh no problem Tra-Trent." "What are you doing near by here anyway." "Oh I live close by." "Oh..Um okay? Want to walk to school together?" "Sure!" she answered a little too eagerly she was going to go to school with the school's prince it was like being asked to the ball. I wonder how the ugly step sister will handle this though.

**Yeah I know it sucked but I will get better and are favorite lousy jock shall appear soon and other characters! Oh btw don't flame me Justin Bieber fans oh and who should play Chris' editor Emily (airport lady) or Chef? (Either way he will be in the story. Oh and Chris has two parts can you guess who the other is?**


End file.
